dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Oliver Queen (Smallville)
| Identity = Public | Alignment = Good | Affiliation = Justice League, D.E.O., Outsiders; formerly Brotherhood of Sion, Watchtower Network | Relatives = Chloe Sullivan (wife) Jonathan Queen (son) Robert Queen (father, deceased) Laura Queen (mother, deceased) | Universe = Smallville | BaseOfOperations = Star City; formerly Queen Tower (Metropolis) | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Blond | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Married | MaritalStatus2 = (see Notes) | Occupation = CEO of Queen Industries, D.E.O. agent | PlaceOfBirth = Star City | Creators = Mort Weisinger; George Papp; Todd Slavkin; Darren Swimmer | First = Smallville (TV Series) Episode: Sneeze | Last = Smallville Season 11: Continuity Vol 1 4 | Quotation = People have these vigilantes all wrong. There is only one way for me to set the record straight. I am Green Arrow. | Speaker = Oliver Queen | QuoteSource = Smallville Episode: Supergirl | Overview = Oliver Queen is Green Arrow, a bow-wielding vigilante and CEO of Queen Industries. | HistoryText = Early Life The only child of Robert and Laura Queen. As a child, Oliver would play with Lex Luthor, Jason Teague and Patricia Swann, during their parents Veritas meetings.Smallville (TV Series) Episode: Veritas In 1989, Oliver suffered the first tragedy of his life, when his parents died.Smallville (TV Series) Episode: Pilot In the 1990's, Oliver attended the Excelsior Academy, where he once more encountered Lex Luthor. However, their time together at Excelsior was less friendly, than when they were kids. Together with his friends, Alden and Geoffrey, Oliver would frequently bully Lex and Lex's friend, Duncan Allenmeyer. This ended in tragedy, when an attempt of Lex's to get in with the popular kids, ended in a falling out with Duncan. Oliver and his friends ended up having to pull Lex off Duncan, after Lex had violently attacked the boy. Moments later, Duncan stepped in front of a car and was seemingly killed. Oliver would feel guilty over what had happened to many years to come.Smallville (TV Series) Episode: Reunion After graduating, Oliver spent much of his life partying with friends. However, his partying ended with his yacht being sunk and Oliver himself washing up on a deserted island. Requiring food, Oliver eventually made himself a bow and some arrows. Over the next two years, Oliver would spend endless hours teaching himself archery. He swore to himself, that if he ever got off the island, he would change and wouldn't waste his life.Smallville (TV Series) Episode: Toxic Oliver would finally get off the island, after he was captured by two men, who had kidnapped Tess Mercer and another girl. The other girl was killed, but Oliver managed to escape with Tess. However, upon returning to civilization, Oliver didn't simply return to his old life. Instead, he decided to keep his promise to change and do something with his life. Oliver decided to right wrongs, but quickly realized that the archery skills he had acquired on the island wasn't going to be enough. So, Oliver sought out and joined the Brotherhood of Sion and spent a year training with them.Smallville (TV Series) Episode: Disciple After leaving the Brotherhood, Oliver set out to right some of the wrongs in the world. To hide his identity, Oliver began wearing a hooded suit, made of green leather. During the next few years, Oliver also met and befriended Bart Allen, Arthur "A.C." Curry and Victor Stone.Smallville (TV Series) Episode: Justice Season Six During the events of "Dark Thursday", Queen Industries had been the only ones with a working satellite. After the incident, Oliver saw footage taken by the satellite, which showed Lex (possessed by Zod) attacking the Pentagon and possessing superhuman powers. This prompted Oliver to move to Metropolis for a while. He arranged for Lex to be kidnapped, but things went south after one of his men went rogue and tried to kill Lex and Lana Lang. However, Oliver was glad to hear that Lex's apparent powers had vanished.Smallville (TV Series) Episode: Sneeze During his time in Metropolis, Oliver met and began dating Lois Lane.Smallville (TV Series) Episode: Wither His presence also brought back old antagonism between him and Lex Luthor. Oliver's vigilante persona became public knowledge, after he stole a necklace owned by Lionel Luthor. The vigilante persona was dubbed the "Green Arrow Bandit", by Lois. As the necklace he stole had been worn by Senator Kent, the Green Arrow soon found himself in conflict with Kent's son, Clark. However, Clark would ultimately help him, after he discovered the Green Arrow's identity and the Green Arrow had saved Lois, to keep Lois from learning his identity. Oliver continued fighting crime in Metropolis. However, him being around a person like Clark and being worried about his own mortality (while bullets bounced off Clark, Oliver only had a thin layer of leather to protect him), sent Oliver down a dark path, where he began using an experimental drug, to speed up his body's healing process. While the drug saved his life, it also affected his mental state. This caused him to violently attack and try to kill Lex. Thanks to Clark, Oliver managed to stop using the drug.Smallville (TV Series) Episode: Rage Clark would again help Oliver, when Lois came close to uncover Oliver's secret identity. The plan forced Clark to dress up as the Green Arrow, while Oliver appeared next to him, in front of Lois.Smallville (TV Series) Episode: Hydro At some point, Oliver learned about LuthorCorp's 33.1 project. To bring it down, he recruited Bart, A.C. and Victor to help him. This mission forced him to leave Metropolis. It also saw the end of his relationship with Lois Lane. Season Seven A year later, Oliver returned to Metropolis and saved Chloe Sullivan from an attack by the Black Canary (then working for Lex), at the Daily Planet. He also reconnected with Lois, but their meeting was interrupted by the Black Canary, who had uncovered Oliver's identity and attacked them at Queen Tower. The sonic attack knocked Oliver out and destroyed the hidden space, with all his Green Arrow gear, thus exposing his identity to an enraged Lois. Oliver later followed Black Canary to the Luthor Mansion, where she had a falling out with her employer. This prompted a fight between Lex and the two vigilantes. However, all involved got saved by Clark, who got Oliver and Black Canary out of the building, after Lex tried to shoot them. Shortly after, Oliver and Clark were approached by Black Canary, in her civilian identity, who expressed an intent to hang up her fishnets. Oliver and Clark managed to get her to change her mind and recruited her to the team.Smallville (TV Series) Episode: Siren Season Eight After Clark, Lex and Chloe went missing, Oliver had his team search the globe for them. Oliver managed to track down Clark, but Dinah Lance (Black Canary) and Arthur Curry got captured by LuthorCorp. During an attempt to break them and Chloe out of LuthorCorp's Black Creek facility, Oliver was injected with a mind control serum and ordered to find out what happened to Lex. This ended with Oliver putting and arrow through Clark's chest. Thankfully, with the aid of Martian Manhunter, Clark survived. However, the exposure of two team members identities caused the team to disband for a while. A few weeks later, Oliver was poisoned and almost died. Afterwards, Tess Mercer handed him devastating information: that his parents had in fact been murdered by Lionel Luthor. Having learned the truth about his parents, Oliver abandoned his activities as the Green Arrow and went back to his old partying ways. It wasn't until Clark needed his help, to protect his identity, which ended with Oliver saving Henry James Olsen from a mugger, that he got back on track. However, he was still broken down over the news about his parents and desired revenge on Lionel, by killing Lex.Smallville (TV Series) Episode: Bride After a corporate merger between Queen Industries and LuthorCorp, Oliver was put in hospital by Winslow Schott, a psychotic ex-employee. However, it was soon revealed that Schott was working for Lex. When Schott tried to kill him at the hospital, Oliver overpowered him and took Schott's toy monkey bomb with him, to confront Lex. Oliver seemingly killed Lex in an explosion of a truck, that Lex was supposedly traveling on.Smallville (TV Series) Episode: Requiem When Clark learned that Oliver had murdered Lex, it drew a wedge between the two men. Oliver tried to make up for it, by taking care of Davis Bloome/Doomsday, thus saving Clark's life. However, Oliver's plan failed. This resulted in Doomsday going on a short rampage and Henry James Olsen being killed. After Olsen's funeral, Oliver went underground and disappeared.Smallville (TV Series) Episode: Doomsday Season Nine During the next three weeks, Oliver abandoned his vigilante persona and got involved in an underground fight club, until Lois found him. She tried to convince him to become the Green Arrow again, but Oliver refused.Smallville (TV Series) Episode: Savior After failing to protect Lois, during a virus outbreak, Oliver finally burned his Green Arrow suit.Smallville (TV Series) Episode: Rabid Everything that had happened, learning the truth about his parents, killing Lex and being partly responsible for the death of Henry James Olsen, caused Oliver to descent into alcoholism. It went so far, that Oliver even tried to kill himself.Smallville (TV Series) Episode: Echo This prompted Chloe and the team to step in. They hired the services of Victoria Sinclair, who devised a plot, that managed to break Oliver out of his downward spiral and made him once more become the Green Arrow.Smallville (TV Series) Episode: Roulette Finally feeling better, Oliver encountered Mia Dearden, an underage prostitute, whom he decided to take under his wings and help to a better life.Smallville (TV Series) Episode: Crossfire However, Mia soon got caught in the middle, between Oliver and his old mentor, Vordigan. After she learned his identity, he began training her to be his side-kick. Oliver also began developing a romantic relationship with Chloe Sullivan.Smallville (TV Series) Episode: Escape When an army of Kryptonian clones threatened to conquer Earth, Oliver joined forces with the other heroes, to stop them. However, while on a mission to connect a Queen Industries satellite to Watchtower, Oliver was confronted and apprehended by the Suicide Squad.Smallville (TV Series) Episode: Salvation Season Ten Oliver was brutally interrogated by the Suicide Squad, but refused to talk. He was ultimately released, after Chloe had contacted the Suicide Squad and offered to trade herself for Oliver.Smallville (TV Series) Episode: Lazarus Oliver tried to find her, but found that Chloe had erased all records of herself. He confronted Rick Flag, who informed Oliver that Chloe had committed suicide, to protect him. However, Oliver quickly realized that Chloe had merely faked her death.Smallville (TV Series) Episode: Shield The disappearance of Chloe wasn't the only problem, that Oliver had to deal with. Anti-vigilante views were on a rise and Gordon Godfrey threatened to expose his identity. Ultimately, Oliver chose to face these problems head-on and went public with his identity as the Green Arrow.Smallville (TV Series) Episode: Supergirl After the passing of the Vigilante Registration Act (VRA), Oliver chose to register himself, to investigate it. However, he soon found himself taken to a facility, where Arthur Curry were already a prisoner, and subjected to torture by Slade Wilson. Thanks to Clark, Oliver managed to escape the facility.Smallville (TV Series) Episode: Patriot Oliver later attended Carter Hall's funeral, with the other heroes, where they were captured by the Department of Domestic Security.Smallville (TV Series) Episode: Icarus Oliver and the others were put within a virtual reality, but ended up being saved by Chloe and the Suicide Squad.Smallville (TV Series) Episode: Collateral However, now being a wanted man, Oliver couldn’t return to his normal life, until after the VRA was overturned.Smallville (TV Series) Episode: Beacon With her return, Oliver reassumed his relationship with Chloe. However, after an encounter between them and Desaad, Oliver became corrupted by Darkseid.Smallville (TV Series) Episode: Masquerade His relationship with Chloe also took a huge jump, after they got drunk (thanks to a bottle that Zatanna had put a spell on), at a party for Clark and Lois. The next day Oliver and Chloe awoke, with no memories of the night before and discovered that they had seemingly gotten married.Smallville (TV Series) Episode: Fortune A few weeks later, Oliver joined Clark for a visit to the Phantom Zone. From Zod, Oliver learned that he had been corrupted by Darkseid.Smallville (TV Series) Episode: Dominion Rather than informing the other team members about his condition, Oliver set out to recover the Bow of Orion, hoping it would save him from the corruption. But, just as he found the bow, Granny Goodness appeared and destroyed it.Smallville (TV Series) Episode: Prophecy Fully consumed by his corruption, Granny Goodness gave him a mission, to expose Clark to Gold Kryptonite. However, before Oliver could complete his mission, Clark managed to expel the darkness from him, returning him back to normal.Smallville (TV Series) Episode: Finale, Part I While Clark was dealing with Darkseid, Oliver suited up and confronted Granny Goodness, Desaad and Gordon Godfrey, seemingly killing them. Afterwards, Oliver took to the streets and saw Clark fly up in the sky and push Apokolips away from Earth.Smallville (TV Series) Episode: Finale, Part II Season Eleven Six months later, Oliver and Chloe were still residing in Metropolis, despite plans to relocate back to Star City, due to Chloe's hardship of letting go of Watchtower. However, investigating a spaceship landing outside of Smallville, Oliver and Chloe encountered the Chloe Sullivan of Earth-2, who informed them that Earth-2 had been destroyed and alerted him about the coming crisis, just before she died. About a week later, Oliver encountered Batman for the first time. Oliver quickly found himself shocked by tech at Batman's disposal, which included a stealth hovercraft, while Oliver himself was still utilizing a motorcycle as transport. His encounter with Batman made Oliver consider upgrading his equipment with an "Arrowjet". Oliver soon faced a development in his personal life, with Chloe announcing that she was pregnant. However, Chloe's news, combined with the recent death of Bart Allen, prompted an uncertainty about his future. With them both not wanting to risk their child being raised without them, it was decided that Oliver would give up his role as Green Arrow, while Chloe gave up being Watchtower. However, after "retiring", Oliver quickly found that he missed the action of being Green Arrow. This prompted Oliver to join the D.E.O., to help them track down the criminal known as Prometheus. The mission ended with Prometheus sending Oliver and a few other agents to the hospital. With Chloe's support, Oliver decided to go after Prometheus again. However, before he did this, Oliver decided to upgrade his outfit and dropped the green leather suit, for proper body armor. With his new suit and gear, Oliver confronted and apprehended Prometheus. Sometime later, Oliver joined the other heroes in Metropolis, in the battle against the Monitors. After the battle, Oliver joined the new team known as the "Justice League". A few weeks later, the D.E.O. tasked Oliver to serve as instructor for a new team of "outsiders". Shortly after that, Oliver witnessed the birth of his son, Jonathan. | Powers = | Abilities = * : Oliver Queen is an expert in the field of archery. From the roof of his penthouse, he once fired an arrow across the street striking the location of Borneo on the map of the Daily Planet globe. * : Oliver Queen inherited the reigns of Queen Industries from his father, Robert. Though Queen now spends little time involved with the day to day operations of the company, his apparent wealth suggests that his business acumen is savvy enough to keep the company prosperous. | Weaknesses = * Peanut allergy: Oliver is allergic to peanuts. * | Equipment = | Transportation = * Queen Industries Jet * Motorbike | Weapons = * Trick Arrows | Notes = * Oliver Queen was portrayed by Justin Hartley. ** In the episode "Reunion", a teenaged Oliver Queen was portrayed by Ryan Overton. ** In the episode "Veritas", a young Oliver Queen was portrayed by Luke Gair. * Chloe and Oliver seemingly get married in "Fortune". However, according to Chloe, she checked with the chapel and learned that it had only been a drunk prank and wasn't legal (a fact she neglects to inform Oliver about). Meaning they never legally got married. Chloe can be seen wearing a wedding band and an engagement ring in 2018 (which she wasn't wearing in 2011), indicating that she's married. However, it's never established to whom. | Trivia = * According to Mia Dearden, Dinah Lance is Oliver's "not quite ex-girlfriend". | DC = | Wikipedia = Green Arrow | Links = }} Category:2006 Character Debuts Category:Superman Supporting Cast Category:Archers Category:Businesspeople Category:Black Canary's Love Interests